Benutzer Diskussion:Himbeerduft
Hallo Himbeerduft, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channel gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 11. Jul. 2012, 15:36:02 Himbeerduft Ich habe dir dein Profilbild als Kriegerin gemalt und hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ GLG Jacky ' cool ist genau wie mein schülerbild;) vielen dank!! himbeere bild hab mal ein bild für dich gemalt ;) ich hoffe es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 08:43, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) danke sprenkel ist wunder schön:)) himbeere Bilder Hallo Himbeer, Mir ist etwas bei deinen Bild aufgefallen ^^ Es scheint mir, als wären innen um die Outlines helle Pixel, die sich nicht ausmalen/auswählen lassen. Dagegen geb ich dir einen Tipp Bevor du die Vorlagen speicherst, klickst du einmal drauf, sodass sie quasi in einem Extrafenster erscheinen, dann kannst du sie speichern LG - 14:27, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hi him! ähm.. him, ich heiße salbei'nacht '''und nich salbeiherz, aber egal! Salbeinacht (Diskussion) 16:16, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) oh sorry.... bild ich hab mal ein bild für dich gemalt.ich weis dass es nich so besonders schön geworden is aber es is auch nur mit paint.deine sal Salbeinacht (Diskussion) 15:55, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) re meinst du diese charakterbox??? Efeu Hi ich bins ich hoffe du erinnerst dich nich an mich. Ich wollte dich eigentlich bloß mal fragen wann du wieder in den chat kommst. Und das mit dem Mc server geht net das nimt mein pc net an. LG Gepardenstern Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 18:53, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) hi Himmbere (dauf ich dich so nennen?) klar klar ganzt du mich sammy nennen meine lieblings katzen sind:Eig alle böse Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 18:34, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Blödmann Himbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ich hasse dich komm bloß nicht wieder :)))))))))))))))))))) Gepard Charakterbox Hier ist eine, du musst auf bearbeiten und kannst sie dann kopieren und einfügen und ausfüllen. Ganz Liebe Grüße :) 16:14, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hierarchie des SturmClans zu deinem SturmClan, du hättest noch ein paar Schüler mit einfügen können. =^^= Miaschweif (Diskussion) 14:16, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Character Art Hallo Himbeerduft, ich möchte dich hiermit Informieren, dass du für 4 Wochen bis zum 07.04.2013 vom CA gesperrt bist. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass du zwar Bewertungen abgegeben hast, diese allerdings nie kommentiert hast. Besonderer Grund war allerdings auch eine positive Bewertung, bei einem Bild welches nur negative Bewertungen hatte. Sollte dies der Fall sein, solltest du auf jedenfall eine Begründung schreiben oder wissen worauf du bei einer Bewertung achten solltest. Natürlich ist es dir freigestellt, dich wegen diese Sache zu äußern. Beste Grüße 21:33, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) For You Hay joo das ist für dich hoffe das es dir gefäält LG Mais Wegen den Farben Hay joo meine Freundin, Ich habe mal ein Bildi gemacht wo meine Liblings farben drauf sind kannst ja auch eins von dir machen dnnn weiß ist besseer wie ich die katzen anmalen soll LG Mais Hi Himbi, Mit der RPG ich mach da vieleicht ein wiki. Warum bist du nicht mehr im Chat? Wenndas wiki fertig ist ,sag ich es dir LG Tigerblüte Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:13, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallu hab ne frage Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir nochmal den link für diese eine seite ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie die heißt i-was mit Sonnenstern oder so mit diesen ausgedachten warrior cats katzen und den fetzenclan und so LG Bloody (Diskussion) 14:17, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ReRe: Danke :D 18:07, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Bloody (Diskussion) Bild Nr.1 Ich habe das Bild fertig gemalt. Blaupelz. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 15:36, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) frame|left|Blaupelz^^ Narbe sieht dumm aus sry RE: Bamboo Hey ^.^ Ich mal damit auf dem Computer ;) lg Bunnx Alles alles alles Gute ♥ Happy Birthday too yoou, Happy Birthday too yoou, Happy Birthday dear Himbii Happy Brithday too yoou <3 Alles Alles gute Zum Geburtstag und feier schön :* <3 lg 14:07, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Omg sorry wie peeinlich DX Ich hab dich mit Himbeerpelz verwechselt x.x Soooorrryy maan ist das peinlich, sowas passiert auch nur mir ._. XDDD 20:22, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) F? Hey himmi , hier ist himmi :D Ich wollt fragen ob ich auch auf deine freundeliste komme :D <3 Hab dich lüb [[User:Himbeerpelz|H''i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 20:49, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi Himbeere ^^, ja ähm ich werd auch momentan nicht in den chat kommen... bin aber über meine Disk,Facebook,skype und whats app erreichbar ;) GLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 20:21, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) joa Jo,wir sehen uns bestimmt mal ich seh grad das du grad im chat bist ich könnte versuchen zu kommen aber ich weiß nicht so recht :S Glg Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 18:28, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) bitte mal lesen hi ich weiß, dass es lange her ist, aber hier meld ich mich mal wieder. Da du schon mal bei einem wiki mitgemacht hast wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich bei meinem neusten projekt unterstützt. Glg deine Rotsonne